The Ultimate Man
by SuperManzFan
Summary: The year is still 2009 and this is still about Brandon Routh's SuperMan. this is a collaboration with my most fav Author. William Russell 77995


_Oh my God! The Author from The Ultimate Team Universe asked to do this with me! It was way better than this when he wrote it I just changed it all up. This book is now Canon to his timeline! Thank you all so much for the 2k views on my previous fanfic!_

_On with the story!_

_The Ultimate Man_

It was silent in the city of metropolis even though it was only four in the afternoon, no-one could be seen walking around outside. Why were they not outside? Well you see it was snowing outside, the weather read fourteen degrees fahrenheit. It's been two months since Clark and Louis had their fun that faithful week. The year is continuing to be 2009! Clark sighed lowly as he sat on his balcony watching the snow fall, he wasn't cold so be wore his work suit.

Louis was inside with the heat on seventy two, in the living room on the table was a bowl of popcorn and a certain cartoon was on. It was none other than Tom and Jerry. "Claaarrk" said Louis as she tapped on the balcony window from inside their house.

Clark jerked up a little turning around to face her, he got out his comfortable chair and went inside with her. "What is it honey?" He asked her carefully.

Louis smiled crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's too cold outside, I was hoping you'd run to the store and get me some more eggs please?" She asked.

Clark tapped his chin for a bit and nodded his head. "Of course dear, I'll be back." Clark went out the front door closing it behind him, swinging his coat over his shoulders and went outside, zipping his coat up too. He let out a low breath to see a puff of smoke. "Chilly." said Clark looking around before taking one step, zipping to the store about four blocks away. He stopped by an alley and came out it, he heard someone singing a song-well not singing but some kind of Rap music he listened to on the radio. "What is that?" He went towards the store door but stopped when he saw a boy, he looked about fourteen with some baby dreads in his head, they stopped on his forehead, he stood at 5'4', he wore light blue jeans with a black shirt, black air Force ones, he was a dark caramel complexion.

"Hey!" said the boy staring at Clark "Did you just come out that alley?" the boy asked a little baffled.

Clark gave a small smile, nods. "Yeah I did, what's your name?" asked Clark.

"It's Deezie" said Deezie "I like rapping and shit like that." said Deezie, Clark was surprised by the language the boy used when talking.

"Well keep it up and you'll be real good at it." said Clark going in the store. A few moments later he came out with the eggs, he saw Deezie was still there rapping so he dropped a hundred dollars in his pocket without him realizing it. Clark went back by the alley again, being sure no-one was nearby before he slipped back outside his house. He unlocked the front door and went inside. "Honey I'm hooommee." said Clark chuckling to himself.

"I'm in the living room!" said Louis over the television that had been somewhat too loud for anyone to possibly hear. He went in the living room and to his surprise Louis wasn't in the living room alone. Sitting to her right Were a girl wore a baby blue dress with white flat heels,, she was black with medium length hair, her eyes were dark brown. The boy on the other side of Louis, he too was black and wore a Chicago Bulls outfit, he looked to be about four years old, and the girl looked to be thirteen years old. Louis picked up the remote controlled off the couch and pressed the mute button on the tv. "Did you get the eggs?" asked Louis looking back at Clark.

Clark nodded, smiling raising the yellow bag in the air. "I did, um honey who are these two?" He asked her.

The girl stood up off the couch putting her hands on her hips "I'll introduce us, damn." Clark again was taken back by this and shook his head, wondering why were kids swearing at such a young age. "My name is Ranee, the boy here is Dontrell." said Ranee pointing to herself then him. "We're here to ask if you would join us." said Ranee taking her hands off her hips.

"Join you? Join you in doing what?" He asked a bit confused.

Dontrell got up off the floor but ended up flying towards a wall, Ranee opened her hands, concentrating before Dontrell hit the wall he was suddenly and quickly flew back safely to Ranee's hands, she panted lightly. "It gotten easier doing that..oh! Well there's this team out there re-"

Clark cut her off. "it's The Ultimate Team right?"

Ranee nodded "How did you-"

"Batman told me he was recruited by a girl and a boy last year. I assume it was you and another boy?"

Ranee nodded again. "So will you join us?" She asked curiously.

Clark smiles and petted her head. "Of course, if be fun." said Clark

Ranee rolled her eyes, picking up Dontrell she walked out. "Well..see you there!" said Ranee closing the door, there was a flash of green light and just like that, those two were gone.

Louis looked at Clark as she handed him the flyer. "You'll need this Smallville, are you sure you want to join them?" She asked worriedly.

Clark smiles warmly "Yeah i do. Besides Metropolis is pretty much safe now, either I use my powers of lose them." He said jokingly.

Louis took the eggs laughing as she went to the kitchen. "Very well, I'll finish the cake." said Louis, he closed her in the kitchen wondering who else this team recruited.

_The Ultimate Team Universe Author name is WilliamRussell77995, go read and check 9ut his books! See you lot next time in my latest one shot!_


End file.
